1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a floor mat for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a removable mat is placed on a vehicle floor carpet. The mat protects the more permanent carpet from dirt, and is removable for cleaning. A traditional mat may slip during driving. Mats with hook fasteners have been proposed, but are generally inadequate. The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.